


The act of true love

by MistyLighthouse



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anxiety, First Times, M/M, Romance, multi chapters, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyLighthouse/pseuds/MistyLighthouse
Summary: Michael has loved Gavin since he first met him but didn't act upon his feelings due to his anxiety and fear that Gavin will hate him and leave him. Can Gavin have the chance to prove him wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome so that I am able to improve and give you want you want...

"You need to tell him Michael," said Lindsay placing her hand on top of his. Michael looked into her eyes, tears forming in his own.  
"I can't do that Lindsay, he'll hate me forever and I don't want that," Michael whispered as tears slowly began slipping down his face.  
"I know you don't but you're not eating, you're not sleeping and I'm really worried about you," she said softly. Michael closed his eyes and sighed. Lindsay moved her hand to his face and wiped away the tears.  
"It's going to be okay. He will understand Michael. You just need to tell him," she said with a soft smile. "If not just tell me and I'll knock the shit out of him,"  
Michael laughed causing Lindsay's smile to broaden.  
"See, I can always make you laugh," she said. Michael looked at her through his eyelashes and smiled a small smile.  
"I know thank you. You have no idea how thankful I am to have you," he said. Lindsay blushed slightly and laughed.  
"I'm gonna head off now then but message me later," she said as she stood up. Michael nodded softly and walked her to the door. Lindsay places her bag on her shoulder and looked at him.  
"Promise me you'll try and talk to him," she said. Michael bit his lip and nodded his head slightly not looking her in the eye. Lindsay sighed.  
"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow then Michael," she said turning around. Michael didn't reply but watched her as she walked down the corridor. He shut the door when he saw her turn the corner. He leaned up against the door and let out breath he didn't know he was holding. He felt his back pocket vibrate. He pulled out his phone and saw a message from Gavin. His heart began to beat faster as he read the message.  
'Hey boi, wanna hang out for a bit?'  
Michael but his lip and closed his eyes. He imagined what his life would be like if Gavin returned his feelings. How happy he would be in his arms at night knowing that he would be safe. Michael looked down at his phone and sighed softly.  
'Sorry Gav, not tonight,' Michaels thumb hovered over the send button. He pressed send and watched the blue bar travel across the top of his phone screen. He locked his phone and placed it on the table. His phone vibrated again. Michael ignored it for a moment before looking back at his screen.  
"What's wrong micool?' Michael ignored the text and turned his phone off. He walked into his kitchen. He pulled a beer out the fridge and ordered a pizza. He made a way over to his couch and sat down.  
He flicked the telly on to a random channel and sat back feeling himself beginning to relax. He closed his eyes as thoughts began to race through his mind.  
'Why him, if all people why did it have to be him," he thought to himself. His phone vibrate again against the wooden table.  
He opened his eyes to see another message for Gavin.  
'Michael, if you don't answer I'm gonna march my skinny British ass over there,' Michael groaned internally as he stood up and walked over to his tv stand turning on his Xbox and bringing his controller back to the couch. He sat down and picked up his phone while his Xbox screen loaded.  
He opened the text from Gavin.  
'Seriously Gavin just leave me be yeah, i just wanna be alone for tonight' he pressed the send button and put his phone back onto the table.  
15 minutes later had passed without another word from Gavin. Michael felt like he should be happy Gavin finally listened to him but was sad that he didn't even try to see what was bothering him.  
'You're not worth it that's why' Michael thought to himself. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He turned off his Xbox which he hadn't been paying much attention to and sat in silence for a few moments until it was broken by knocking on his door. It echoed around the apartment loudly. Michael sighed quietly and walked towards the door. He opened it a fraction and saw someone standing on the opposite side.  
He opened it wider and in the light spilling from his apartment stood Gavin.

**Author's Note:**

> new chapter coming soon, leave a comment :)


End file.
